Inuyasha's Childhood Lonely But No Longer!
by SasamiKuwaii
Summary: Inuyasha is a shunned hanyou and he doesn't even know what it means! He finally gets a friend and his mom and brother make plans for her but each one is different.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the characters or the shows or manga or whatever.  
Inuyasha walked around the village holding a small yellow ball in his hands. He tried to play with the human kids but all they said was "Ew! It's a half-breed!" or "Get away from us we don't want to play with YOU!" He hated them! But then he was shunned from the demon kids too. They would call him a hanyou and beat him to the floor until he gave up and told them he wouldn't look at there faces because they knew just as he did that, that hurt his feelings. He would try to ask his mom what a hanyou is but she would always change the subject. He tried o ask his brother Sesshoumaru but he would just stare at him with cold eyes. He had heard that Sesshoumaru used to be fascinated by having a little brother but his biological mom got him to believe he was a curse to his family. Inuyasha felt so alone. He started to walk back to the den trying to avoid anybody but there was someone that he couldn't even if his life depended on it. On that same day he heard a young girl screaming from up in a tree. "Ahhhh! Please help me!" cried the girl. He wanted to avoid it but her smell was to tempting so he looked up. There he saw a girl with blue hair, pink eyes, and a pink and green kimono. She was one year younger than him.  
" You don't mind that I'm a hanyou do you?" asked Inuyasha. "No I don't. I myself am a one-fourth so I'm considered lower than you. My so called friends said I could only be their friend if I climbed the tree and got back down. Well I got up but I couldn't get back down and they just laughed and left me here. Please help meeeee!!!" She was cut off because she started to fall off but Inuyasha got there on time to catch her. (He was eight and she was seven) "So what's your name?" asked Inuyasha. She answered "Sasami! You wouldn't mind being friends. do you?" " No! That's what I've been looking for all my young life! Let's go back to the den." He put her on his back and ran towards the den. Never before had he felt this happiness in his heart! Maybe she'd know what a hanyou is he thought so he asked " What's a hanyou?" " It's when you're part human and part demon. I'm one fourth demon! So that means I'm three fourths human!" answered Sasami cheerfully.  
When they got back to the den, he ran through the big palace screaming " Mama, mama!" with Sasami close behind. He was suddenly stopped by his father. " Oh. Hello father. Do you know where mama is?" "Who is this?" asked his father. " My name's Sasami." Said Sasami a bit scared of the large demon. " Is she bothering you with her smell or her presence?" "Neither father. I think of her smell refreshing and her presence lively!" "Well. you mother is in the courtyard." Inuyasha ran excitedly to the courtyard after finally finding her. As usual his mother was playing tunes on her instrument, the recorder. "Yes my son. What is it?" asked his mother in her silky smooth voice. "This is my new and only bestest friend, Sasami!" said Inuyasha very happily. Behind him was his 18 year old brother watching him. Inuyasha heard him and ran over to his big brother. "Hey Sesshoumaru looky!" " I see. how old is she?" "Seven. Why?" " Just asking. Now go away. I'm very busy and I have some work to do." With that he left and went to his room. "C'mon!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed Sasami by the arm. When they went to his room the whole floor was covered with toys. "This is my favorite." He picked up the small yellow ball that seemed dirtier and older than the one he was holding earlier. " I got this when I was first born!"  
  
Behind the door his mother watched him and Sasami playing. 'For once my son you are happy in your heart' she thought. Then that was when she got her idea and went to her husbands room to talk about Inuyasha and Sasami.  
Sorry this chapter was so short but I wanted the surprise in the next chapter. I'll get it up hopefully on May the 17th. ( 


	2. The Ideas

Chapter Two: The Ideas  
  
Inuyasha was playing throw the ball with Sasami. Meanwhile in Inu-Taisho's room Inuyasha's mother was telling him an idea. " Did you see Inuyasha's new friend ?" She asked him. " She has a bad smell." " Inu- Taisho! This is Inuyasha's first friend!! How could you say that!?!" " She is lower than him! She is nothing but a fourth! Inuyasha deserves to play with a youkai!" said Inuyasha's father angrily. " You know that that may never happen. " Not even humans want to look at him! He comes home everyday scratched and bruised from the youkai's beating him to death and sometimes crying from what the humans call him!" said Inuyasha's mother. " Well, were not going to betroth her to him! He is the lord of the Western Lands son and soon to be the holder of the Tetsuseiga!" With that he went out of the room to get rid of Inuyasha's friend. Inuyasha's mother still trying to reason with him to stop going over there.  
  
Inuyasha said " Can't catch me!" and ran around the room with Sasami trying to catch him. The door slammed open and Inuyasha stopped running and Sasami just staring at Inuyasha first then to his dad. " Hi father! Me and Sasami were just playing tag and she couldn't st." " Son she needs to leave NOW! " NO! I don't want her to!" " If I have to go then I suppose I'll go." said Sasami. Sasami left and went to towards the door when Inuyasha's mother stopped her. " Don't go yet Sasami. You could stay for dinner." " No she can not. Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru walked in looking annoyed that he had been called from his room. "What is it father?" he asked. "Take Sasami home NOW!" " Bu." "NOW!" "Fine." He grabbed Sasami's hand really hard and jerked her out of the room. "Let's GO. HURRY UP SASAMI!" Sasami began to walk faster, to a point to where she had to run. " Where do you live?" " I really don't have a home." " You don't? Then where exactly am I taking you?" " I don't know!" said Sasami irritably. " I'm taking you back to the den then. See what father will do with you. Wait I can't do that. Father will want me to kill you. Maybe. no. I'll sneak you in there then I'll kill you." Sasami looked at Sesshoumaru like he was an alien from the sky.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha just sat down on the floor and pouted. His mother came over and hugged him tightly. "Momma, I really wanted her to stay here." He looked up at his mom and hugged her back. Back to Sesshoumaru, he brought Sasami in the den. He made sure her smell was covered by covering her with the top part of his kimono. When he got in there he covered her mouth so she wouldn't make a noise. He took her slippers off because they made this loud clickety noise. They got through the main doors of the den. Sasami was getting annoyed by his hand over her mouth but guessed it was for the best. They went up the winding stairs and came to the rooms. To his left there was Inuyasha's room. To his right, his own. He quickly hid Sasami behind him when his step-mother came by. " Hi there Sesshoumaru. I know you don't like Inuyasha much but have good in your heart and try to cheer him up." " I really don't want to and nothing will 'cheer him up' as you say. And anyways why would I, Sesshoumaru want to help me little half brother?" " Exactly, because he is your brother." " I'll go see him then." "Oh and Sesshoumaru," "Yes?" " Where is the top part of your kimono?" " I was in a fight after getting Sasami home." " Right." She left and he could here Sasami whisper " I am feeling very uncomfortable." (they were up against a wall) " Were almost there." He said quietly as he went to his little brothers room. " Inuyasha," " What Sesshoumaru?" " Is there anything you want mother to get you?" " If so Sasami."  
  
"Really." Before anything else could have happened in the conversation Sasami came out from behind Sesshoumaru and ran towards Inuyasha. She went over and hugged him. Inuyasha hugged her back. She took off Sesshoumaru's top part of his kimono which was a big mistake. The two brothers' father quickly picked up her smell and it wasn't long after when he was already there looking at Sesshoumaru. " Sesshoumaru, I thought I told you to get rid of this girl or take her home or whatever pleases you?" " Yes father." And don't try to lie to me!"  
  
How will Sesshoumaru explain this? And what was his plan anyways? Will you give me reviews? Why am I asking you these questions when I already have the answer's? Sorry it took so long to get this one up ((! 


	3. Big Trouble

Chapter 3: Big Trouble  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You see father, I decided, no, the truth is I don't know where to put her! She doesn't have a home and she is hated by everyone." "Then kill her, now." Said Inu-Taisho. When Inuyasha heard that she didn't have a home and on top of that everyone hated her, he actually sounded fortunate to be a hanyou. " I can't do that father." Said Sesshoumaru. " Then I'll do it myself" after Inu-Taisho said that he stepped in front of Sesshoumaru and he pulled out the Tetsusiega, "You've gone soft, my son." Suddenly, Inuyasha ran in front of the terrified Sasami and said very angrily "STOP!" Inu-Taisho looked stunned, 'He never raised his voice to me before.' Inuyasha stated " Father, when I was first born, you were full of kindness. And now you are cruel to my first friend? She treated me like a human being not like the dirt that she stands on. She didn't pay attention that I'm a hanyou so I didn't need to pay attention to her being a fourth so you shouldn't either. I don't understand how people can be so damn cruel." Sasami interrupted by saying " Ooo! Inuyasha, you said a naughty word!" " Sorry," Inuyasha continued, "Anyways, I feel that you should treat this girl with respect."  
  
Inu-Taisho look so dumbfounded that his son would speak to him like that for a. a. a girl. Especially such a low one. " I don't care son. I am only doing this for your sake. She, one day, will bring you down. I don't need that to happen and if Sesshoumaru won't do it and you won't let me do it. I'll call down one of my human friends. She is your age too Inuyasha. Just higher because she actually is FULL human not three fourths. Kagome!" Suddenly an eight year old girl came through. She had black hair and brown eyes. She started to bring out an arrow that had a spell on it. She smiled and aimed it at Sasami. When she shot it Inuyasha moved Sasami out of the way. He put Sasami on his back and ran out of his room and the den. Inuyasha's mother saw him running and said that he better be back with his friend before dinner. When Kagome came by she asked Inuyasha's mother where they went and she answered with a simple "I have no clue." Kagome looked around ad started to follow a small blood trail. 'So the arrow hit him by a little bit.' She followed the trail (did I already say that, I think I did. Oh. I'll shut up now() and eventually found them. She went towards Inuyasha. She shot an arrow and Inuyasha continued to protect Sasami, but one got past him and it hit Sasami straight in the heart. She fell back from the force of the arrow. Since the arrow had a spell on it she was losing energy.  
  
"That is what the spell does." Stated Kagome. Inuyasha turned around noticing that he missed one. He ran to Sasami's side. He thought the only thing he could do right now was push Kagome into the strange well that was near by. She fell in and ended up in a strange place. A lady said " Oh you look sweet! You can be my daughter." Inuyasha couldn't see Kagome anymore and thought that was the best thing he did in a while. He went back to Sasami's side and begged "Sasami, you can't go."  
  
I know, I know, it was sort but don't scold me because the next chapter is a heart breaker. I'm hoping it'll make you cry. I love your reviews! Thank you so much(even though right now there are only 3)! The next chapter is hopefully to be long. VERY long. While writing the next chapter I started to cry myself. It is called : Good-bye Sasami and Forbidden Memories. :p 


	4. GoodBye Sasami and Forbidden Memories

Chapter 4: Good-bye Sasami and Forbidden Memories  
  
Sasami lay there slowly bleeding. Inuyasha new the sprirt that takes the little children's soul would be there soon. He put her head on his lap and told her " Sasami, please, you're my only friend. You can't leave me." For the first time in a long time a tear came to Inuyasha's eyes. " Inuyasha," said Sasami " I think my soul will live on and maybe I'll be reincarnated. I. I. think that maybe one day we'll meet again and we can be friends again. The sprit that took children's souls away came. His eyes closed as usual. He played the flute and Sasami's eyes slowly closed. " Please don't take her. If you do please hear my request: reincarnate her so I can meet her again. Please." With that he could see Sasami's cute little soul leaving her body. Inuyasha couldn't help but cry the whole time until he got home. His mother saw this and ran over to him. She hugged him tight and asked what was wrong. He told her the whole story and she responded with " That poor little girl." Inu-Taisho came over to Inuyasha and introduced to him Kikyo. He thought she looked sweet and innocent. well better than Kagome but no-one in the whole world could match up to how Sasami showed him in her own child way care. He hoped the sprit heard his request and followed it. His mother told him that since he was good at heart and so was she, he would meet her again.  
  
* * *  
(in present time when he met Shippo and the grown up Kagome.)  
  
Inuyasha was in deep thought when it came to him that that was no dream because the name Sasami did ring a bell when he thought about it. Then he also noticed that Kagome was he one he pushed down the well! He couldn't believe it. The one that he cared, protected, and loved so much happened to be his childhood enemy?! He heard Kagome say " Inuyasha, you were pretty deep in thought. What were you thinking of?" He said " Sasami." Very slowly hoping it would ring a bell in her mind as well. " Why would you be thinking about her? You've got me right?" " But I don't appreciate you much anymore." He thought ' Mother was wrong, I haven't met her yet but I might. I hope I do.' He went over to the people that have helped him so far. Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and sometimes Kirara. They all helped him. They all had the same goals. It had been at least three months since he met them all, and yet he felt he didn't know them anymore. " I'm going to continue the journey on my own. Bye." He grabbed what they had of the Shikon no Tama. He didn't care to look back. Suddenly he heard Sangi ask why. He responded by saying " A forbidden memory has come back to me, and thought it doesn't involve any of you, I would much rather be alone for a while but if we do meet again some time, your welcome to travel with me." He left. He thought 'Well that's that.' He left Kagome and all his friends behind him. He didn't care if he could or couldn't sense the shikon shards.  
  
Meanwhile on Jurai(you need to know what happened to Sasami when she was three. You know the whole assimilation with Tsunami thing so she did look a little different. I'll shut up now ( ) Sasami was waiting for Ayeka to hurry up so they could meet Tenchi. Tenchi reminded her of someone from long ago. She wondered what it was and she went to Little Washu's laboratory. Wachu said " Great now we can test my new experiment!" Washu set her down in a chair. She put this hat looking thing on Sasami's head and turned it on. "This will project any memories from you before life or whenever you were alive." On the projection it started out with her meeting Tenchi and then something strange came on the screen. Her past about Inuyasha. She somehopw immediately remembered him and ran to Washu's time transporter. "I'll be back soon!" she said and she was transported to feudal Japan. (She was 15. Okay I'll shut up...now.) She wandered around for about three days now starting to worry about Re-ie-oke. She wasn't watching where she was going for a while until she ran into the one and only Inuyasha! She couldn't recognize him at first but then he recognized her. She remembered him and they met again!  
  
They hugged and they couldn't stop talking about what had happened over the past 50 years! Sasami explained how she went to sleep in a pod while getting to Earth for fifty years and how he'd went to sleep for fifty years after Kikyo! They couldn't stop reminiscing until she remembered she had to get back home. " I don't want to lose you again!" he told her. She told him that she would visit every day. From that day on she visited every day and never missed a day. As they grew they grew into loving each other as the days passed.  
  
The End  
  
Well, this is the end. So I didn't cry and it wasn't all that long but hey! I completed my very first fanfic! I'd like to thank those of you for sending me reviews and if you put your email down I'll give you a prize by giving you some Inuyasha images and Sasami images. You just tell me which one. I also have some Miroku and Kurama ones! Thank you for all the support! 


End file.
